Vancouver International Burlesque Festival
The Vancouver International Burlesque Festival is an annual event taking place over three days and featuring dancers, comedians and musicians. The festival debuted in February 2006. The first Vancouver International Burlesque Festival was created in 2006 by the Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society and Sweet Soul Burlesque Ltd. This ambitious three-day celebration was held at the Red Room, the Chinese Cultural Center and the Burr Theatre (in the nearby city of New Westminster). The festival's success and popularity led to its second incarnation in 2007, in a jam-packed weekend featuring two stages and workshops, at the Croatian Cultural Centre. The 2007 event offered abundant opportunities to cross-collaborate, participate in workshops, and produce events such as movie nights, discussion panels and fashion shows, all featuring the art of Neo-burlesque. It was evident at this point that the festival had to grow in order to accommodate the teeming local and international talent that it attracted. In addition the festival production was returned to the grassroots community, leading to the founding of the Vancouver International Burlesque Festival Association (VIBFA). The VIBFA is a not-for-profit organization with the primary goal of creating a festival that reflects the many aspects of the world of Burlesque and draws attention to the extraordinary Vancouver burlesque scene. The 2008 Festival ran for ten days, and attracted over 100 singers, dancers, comedians, musicians, filmmakers, and costume designers from around the world, at venues throughout Vancouver. It included variety shows, a theatrical production, parties, classes, workshops, film screenings and more. Out Of Town Performers (2008) * Bunny Ruffles (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Champagne Sparkles (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Cherry D. Vine (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Delilah (San Francisco, California) * Cherry Poppins (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Dollipop (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Ginger Kittens (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Ginger Snapz (Seattle) * Inga Ingenue (Seattle, Washington) * Jo Boobs (New York City, New York) * Kellita (San Francisco, California) * Kitten Kaboodle (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Lolly Lushbottom (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Malaika Millions (Los Angeles, California) * Maya Papaya (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Minnie Tonka (New York City, New York) * Mz. B Haven (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Punky Screwster (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Red Hot Annie (Chicago, Illinois) * Ricky Hard (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) * Rosie Bitts (Victoria) * Sauci Calla Horra (Skin Tight Outta Sight Rebel Burlesque, Toronto) * Scarlett James (Montreal) * Tanya Cheex (Skin Tight Outta Sight Rebel Burlesque, Toronto) * Wild Honey (Cheesecake Burlesque Revue, Victoria) Local Performers * Ana Bon Bon * April O’Peel (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Belle Starlette (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Blue Morris (Pink Flamingo Burlesque) * Bon Bon Bombay (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Burgundy Brixx * Calamity Kate (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Camero Luvroc (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Candy Curves (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Cara Milk (Sweet Soul Burlesque) * Cass King (The Wet Spots) * Coco Cinders (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Cookie Coquette * Corvetta Curves (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society * Crystal Precious (Sweet Soul Burlesque) * Diamond Minx * Duncan Teabags (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Jenny Magenta * Joanie Gyoza (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * John Woods (The Wet Spots) * Kimmy Shimmy (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * KT Couture (Starlot Harlots) * Lalita LaCoeur (Girls On Top Risque Cabaret) * Lincoln Electra (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Little Woo * Lola Lockeheart (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Lydia De Carllo * Madam Mae I (Girls On Top Risque Cabaret) * Maggie Pie (Girls On Top Risque Cabaret) * Melody Mangler (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Miss Cherry Ontop (Sweet Soul Burlesque) * Miss Fitt * Miss Via Rose (Starlot Harlots) * Misty Knight (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Precious Metal (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Rita Star (Sweet Soul Burlesque) * Rosie Delight (Delightfull Productions) * Sassy Mittens (Girls On Top Risque Cabaret) * Shaboobie Boobarella * Teddy Smooth * Vava Vunderbust (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Voodoo Pixie (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Voracious V (Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society) * Yvonne Le Monstre External links * Vancouver International Burlesque Festival Association * Sweet Soul Burlesque * Screaming Chicken Theatrical Society * Pink Flamingo Burlesque Catetoria:Festival di burlesque Categoria:Festival nel Canada